Paper Mario: The Newcomers
by Squirrel-Cat-Gamer
Summary: Mario's first paper adventure along with some new friends maybe new partners maybe just maybe my first story so don't hate and also I may use some things I have read about in other fanfictions about Paper Mario but please READ!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Today... I'm going to tell the story of" "star Spirits and Good Wishes." Far, far away, beyond the sky, way above the clouds, it's been said that there's a haven where the Stars live."_

"_In the sanctuary of Star Haven there rests a fabled treasure called the Star Rod, which has the power to grant all wishes."_

"_Using this wondrous Star Rod, the seven revered star rod, the seven revered Star Spirits watched over are peaceful world carefully… very carefully."_

"_And then…"_

"_Oh dear… What the…?"_

"_Who stuck that weird thing into the story?" _The narrator asked no one in particular while looking at an old koopa on a broom stick in purple

"_Ha ha ha! Yeah I did!" _A giant reptile who also looked like a turtle said while walking up some stairs in the story the room had a pedestal with the Star Rod on top while there were some columns in the room with the Star Spirits on top of the columns. The room was blue with some star dust.

"_Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The turtle laughed maniacally._

"_So I can, at long last, beat my archenemy Mario, I'll Take this Star Rod!" The koopa said triumphantly while grabbing the Star Rod "Do it Kammy Koopa!" _The larger Koopa Commanded

The witch named Kammy Koopa then held up a wand, it sparked and suddenly it shot purple lightning. The reptile appeared next to her in a flash in a clown faced hover carrier, the lightning flashed around the room making the Star Spirits freak out, the giant koopa started to spew fire out of his mouth breaking the glass containing the Star Rod.

_No, you mustn't do that! _

"_Yeah! Now let's try using it!" _Bowser exclaimed holding up the Star Rod.

"_Stop it! Cut it out, Bowser!" _The narrator commanded but the Star Rod was already in effect. All the Star Spirits were changed into cards which were now spiraling over Kammy Koopa.

"_You're changing the story!" _The narrator was worrying about the event that was happening before his eyes he could not have done anything to stop it he was not expecting something like this to happen.

"_Bwa ha ha ha ha…" _We did it! Bowser said very happily being an easy success._ "That was apiece o' cake Gwaa ha ha!" _Bowser said afterwards laughing. The two koopas then flew off.

"_Now Star Kids may rise to the Haven to deliver people's wishes…" _The narrator stated with a hit of sadness in his voice._ "…but those wishes will not come true." _He said with the same tone as before.

"_Whatever can they do…?" The narrator asked no one in particular_


	2. Chapter 1 The Party

Chapter 1

The Party

"Mail Call!" Parakarry yelled after putting in the mail into the mail box of the Mario household. Luigi then went outside and grabbed the mail after Parakarry flew off. "Hey, Mario!" Luigi yelled calling his older brother the Famous Super Mario! "We got a letter from Princess Peach!" Mario then walked in and Luigi walked over to him holding the letter in his hand.

"I'll read it to you, OK?" He told his brother who nodded in response. "All right, let's see…" Luigi said looking at the paper.

_**Dear Mario,**_

_**I'm throwing a party at my castle today! And people from different dimension are coming too!**_

_**Mario Luigi, I would be honored if you both could attend.**_

_**Many guests from distant towns along with the other worlders are hoping to meet you.**_

_**There will also be tasty sweets and all kinds of entertainment! **_

_**I hope to see you here soon!**_

_**Sincerely, Peach**_

"Hmm… other worlders should we go bro?" Luigi asked is older brother.

MARIO: "Let's-a Go!"

They then exited the house walking into a pipe the pipe lead to a town called Toad Town. They walked along a path leading to something like town-square there was a blue gate with a giant star they went through. A fountain and a giant castle can be seen when they entered behind the gate they then entered the castle.

"What a magnificent castle! I never get used to this place. It looks like lots of the guests are already here." Luigi said happily being there he then walked away.

Leaving Mario there he left where he was standing and went upstairs and found the food table where an odd group approached him.

"Hey! You're Mario right?" A guy in green asked. Mario nodded looking and the group being cautious.

"No need to be cautious we're friendly. Well… almost all of us" A weird little pink puffball said clanking to a girl who had moss green hair and wearing a black dress that also had moss green broken hearts on it.

"Quiet you pink puffball or I'll send a fiend on you!" She said angrily "As if those things could take out me!" The puffball said throwing some punches and kicks into the air "You and you're balls!" A ginger woman wearing a black tank top and grey pants said happily.

MARIO: Oh-a kay…

They did not know Luigi also met some new friends on the first floor. **(AN: One of the new Fanfics I might make if people like this one!)**

"Well we should introduce ourselves." A sponge said "I'm Spongebob Squarepants" Spongebob said holding his hand out which Mario gladly shook. "Vendetta" The moss green haired girl said grumpily. "I'm Link knight of Hyrule best hero ever sure you heard of me." Link said over confidant.

MARIO: Who?

Link just drooped his shoulders and looked sad but got over it after 3 minutes.

"HAAAAIIII I'm Kirby!" The little puffball said happily jumping around. "Hey I'm Samus the bounty hunter." The woman in the power suit said. "Hey I'm Lucahjin" The ginger said happily.

Then someone came running up appeared to be hedgehog "I'm Sonic the hedgehog the fastest thing alive!" The hedgehog said with a smirk.

MARIO: It's-a me Mario!

"Well, anyways I heard Princess Peach was in the room upstairs." Link said pointing up the stairs "Yes! Now go up there and tell that girl to hurry up!" Vendetta commanded. "GHHHUUUUURRRRRLLLL calm down!" Lucahjin said shouted a little. With that Mario nodded and walked away onto the stairs went through the door.

In that room there were more stairs but not the same ones as before. He then passed two couches and a vase. Went through a door but didn't talk to the guard.

In the next room it was just a hallway with windows where Princess Peach was standing.

"Oh, Mario! You came to the party to see me! You're so sweet!"

"Thank you! 3"

"I was just resting a bit."

"It's gets tiring, greeting all those guests out there."

MARIO: _**'If you're a Princess maybe'**_

"Nobody will bother us here. She we just relax and chat, just the two of us?" The Princess asked just wanting to hang out with a friend. (Author: ***WINKS* **Friends! HA!)

MARIO: ***NODS* Yeah!**

"It was a lovely day today, so I'm sure it's comfortable out on the balcony right now."

"Would you accompany me, Mario?" Peach asked knowing the answer.

**CUE KIDNAPPING **_***GRUMBLE* *GRUMBLE* "*EARTHQUAKE*"**_

The Princess and Mario were surprised (Author: surprisingly)

The castle then rose with a giant clown face hovercraft.

Mario and the Princess were running around panicking while the castle was rising through the air. They then calmed down and stopped.

"Oh! Are you all right, Mario!"

"What in the world was that?" The princess was asking without shouting because well, she's a Princess.

She then turned back and jumped from shock. "Oh my! Look, Mario! It's still daytime, isn't it?"

"…But I can see Stars outside!" Princess Peach Exclaimed Mario who was now looking looked confused.

***SHIKEDSS* (BAD GLASS NOISE) **

Bowser came in by breaking the glass. Mario and the Princess were now looking at him.

Bowser then stomped up with Kammy behind him. "Gwaa ha ha ha ha ha!" Bowser was doing an over confident laugh. "Long time no see, Princess Peach!"

"…Bowser!" Peach said surprised "But this can't be!" Peach shouted "It was you who made the ground shake just now, wasn't it!" She accused Bowser who Obviously did it.

MARIO: Ummmm I thought it was obvious.

"Whatever did you do?" Peach asked ignoring Mario's statement.

"GWA ha ha ha!" Bowser laughing a bit too loudly gaining the attention of a certain group of people.

"Umm did you guys hear that, or was it my imagination?" Spongebob asked his friends "No, I heard it too, Maybe it was YOU'RE BALLS" Lucahjin said now laughing. "Let's go check it out!" Link said "YAAY, an ADVENTURE!" Kirby said running now. Vendetta just scoffed and followed with the rest right behind her.

"Yeah, that was me! I've lifted your castle up into the sky! It's sitting on my castle now! Wasn't expecting that, huh?" Bowser said triumphantly then started to laugh. "HA! This castle is under my control now, my dear! Now you will obey ME!" Bowser commanded the last part of his sentence.

MARIO: NEVER ***Running in front of Peach Taking a battle stance***

"Huh!? What?"

"It's… Mario!" Bowser said sounding surprised but obviously faking his tone of voice. "What a Shock!" He said sarcastically. "Ha! Not really! I expected you to turn up, right on cue." Bowser said sounding like he knew what he was doing for once.

"You're just as annoying as ever." He stated "Unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do this time."

"Haven't you learned your lesson by now, Bowser?" A super annoyed Peach asked crossing her arms by now you could hear the annoyance in her voice.

MARIO: Really, Bowser go home you're not going to win.

"This is my home now!" "GWA ha ha ha ha ha" The koopa in question yelled

"You Can Never defeat Mario and you know it." Peach said. "Why don't you just give up all ready?" She stated with her eyes closed.

"True, true, I have had my problems in the past… But it's going to be different this time!" He laughed throwing his arms up. Peach just scoffed and said "I really don't think so."

MARIO: Me too.

"I Resent that!" Kammy said nut she got ignored.

"No, Wrong-a mundo This time I'M Gonna WIN!" Bowser laughed knowing something they didn't know…Yet.

"Ok, tough guy! Let's go!" Bowser Yelled ready to fight.

**BATTLE**

_**Mario**_

_**HP: 10**_

_**FP: 5**_

_**Attacks: Jump**_

"Mario, you can do it!" Peach encouraged in response he hopped and nodded.

He ran to Bowser and used a jump attack on him. Doing one damage. Bowser than walked up to him and hit him doing one damage he had 9 HP now. They both did the same attack Mario than jumped on Bowser again. "Good old Mario… always fighting. You're a really annoying thorn in my side." He just stated. "But today, your Pathetic attacks won't beat me!" He cackled. The he pulled out THE STAR ROD! It was glowing "Take a look! Look what I stole from Star Haven. THE STAR ROD!" "GWA HA HA HA HA HA HA" he was laughing quite eerie. "It can grant any wish in the world!" He stated

MARIO: O_o

"OH NO!" Peach said

"And I'm going to increase my strength, Even you won't beat me, Mario!"

MARIO: I doubt that…

He then started to use the Star Rod to increase his strength. It shined a blinding light he started to glow rainbow color. "GWA ha ha ha ha ha! How do like that Mario?!" he went and attacked Mario with a punch that did 3 damage Mario only had 5 HP now. But none the less he went and jumped on Bowser Doing no damage.

"OH NO! That's not possible!" Peach screeched.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha ha!" "Is that all you've got? How sad! You'd be best to take vitamins, 'cause that didn't hurt at all!" He then punched Mario. Mario jumped and did no damage.

MARIO: I HAVE TO WIN THIS!

"Yeah right, Old Man!" Bowser Said

"You're no match for the new me Now!" "It's time to end this now MARIO!" "GOOD NIGHT" Bowser yelled and the scorched Mario with fire.

Mario: OOOOHHHH! UUUGGGGGGHHHH!

Mario had no HP left.

"Mario No, Get up!" _'Oh no! What are we going to do!' _Peach thought worried.

"Yes! Oh, Yeah! I did it! I finally beat my rival Mario! Yessss!" Bowser said well celebrating "Congratulations on your victory, Your Viciousness! That's why you're king!" Kammy said "As long as I have the Star Rod everything I wish will come true! No one can stop me now" Bowser said

"That's what you think BOWSER!" Spongebob yelled at him "We'll STOP YOU" Link yelled rushing at him with his Master Sword in his hand it did nothing, Vendetta than rushed and hit him with a Wooden Spoon (The one she uses to make fiends) it did nothing. Kirby went to use his cutter (Child at heart Forever did that weapon idea great one so I'm using it) did nothing also. Lucahjin then walked up and used her own sword (Lucah has a hammer and sword she has weapons depending on games she has played) nothing. Spongebob walked up and used his spatula (He has a spatula and jelly fishing net) nothing AGAIN! Sonic did a homing attack that did nothing.

Samus then walked in front of everyone and shot a barrage of missiles Bowser, however seemed unfazed and blew fire making them blow up.

"MY TURN!" Bowser smirked walked up and scorched fire at them making them get K. He then threw them out the window.

"GWA ha ha ha ha ha" "No one can stop me now!" Bowser said happily.

Peach gasped and said "OH NOOOOOOOO!"

"Well, well, well… I should get rid of Mario he's no good to anyone now." Bowser said walking over to Mario and disposing him as he did with the others.

Peach gasped again ran to the window "Oh NO! Mario-" Peach yelled. While Bowser was laughing along with Kammy then "Guards!" Kammy yelled signaling the guards to take Princess Peach.

Mario was seen falling down from the stars.

Down into a New Adventure with friends.

By the way some stuff I may have gotten from other people and I don't own it and I also don't own any thing else except this story. And also PLEASE READ THIS STORY!


	3. Chapter 2 A New Adventure

**Chapter 2**

**A new Adventure**

Mario was asleep in a grass plain. He was nearly gone by now. He surprisingly got defeated by of all people BOWSER! He also got knocked out an over 5,000 foot high castle. He sucked in one last breathe one more time thinking it was the end until, 7 Star Spirits came out of nowhere giving him full Health Points and Flower Points.

"Oh thank Heavens! He's been gravely injured, but he'll recover!" Exclaimed a pink bowed star.

"But Bowser has the Star Rod! He's mightier than Mario" Added a Star with a mustache. Mario's mustache twitched after hearing this. "It's hopeless! All is Lost!"

Everyone, just calm down. As long as we pull together, there is always hope! Now... our fates are in Mario's hands. We need to revive him! Gather around everyone! Send Mario your power!" Commanded a older star with a bushy mustache.

All stars sent their power to Mario their was a brief sparkle around Mario.

"Oh my GOD It's Jizz" yelled Lucahjin who had just woken up and started to explore and found Mario.

"Phew... that's all we can do right now. Mario... please... get up PLEASE!" The star pleaded ignoring Lucahjin who was just watching what was happening before her very eyes. The stars were repeatingly disappearing and reappearing but then one after the other disappeared. They took their hope with them and once they were all gone the sky lighten up. Then a little goomba with a bow who was skipping around just for a walk when she saw the ginger and the fallen mustachioed man.

"Hmmm" The little girl said approaching the man and the woman was just watching. "The red hat... the giant M on it... the shirt... the overalls... the mustache... he looks like the famous Mario!"

"Maybe it is MARIO!" she tried to wake the mustachioed plumber up. "Oh no! Wake up! Wake UP! I need help!" She then ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

"I'm her too you know!" Yelled Lucahjin but the girl was already gone. She could her distant yells for help and random names.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

Lucahjin had carried Mario to a Inn and was now speaking with the goombas.

_With Mario..._

Mario was sleeping on a bed in a small house. The dream had the old mustached Star speaking to him telling him something.

"Mario... Can you hear me Mario" The Star asked Mario hoping the plumber had heard him "I'm Eldstar, a Star Spirit... I have something very important to tell you... It concerns the Princess... all of the Mushroom Kingdom... and many more lands... But sadly, I havent the strenght to talk to you here. Mario, I need to have you come to shooting Star Summit. Please... Mario... We Star Spirits will be waiting for you..." Then the Eldstar vanished, Mario had then finally woke up. He sthen stood up, loked around for any of the stars but mainly eldstar. A toad then came in and gaped when he saw the now finally awake Mario.

"Oh Mario! I'm So happy to see you awake! You haven't opend yor eyes for days and days! Everyone's been wooried sick especially that ginger who carried you here!" Explaned the Toad that had walked into the house. "This place is Goomba Village, Just west of Toad Town. The only residents are me and a family of Goombas. The Goombas in this place are the nicest family you'll ever meet. They're the ones who found you unconscious in the forest and the ginger carried you here to get better.

Mario remembered the plea from Eldstar and told the Toad about it.

"Huh? A Star with a mustache? You're saying a Star with a mustache told you to go to Shooting Star Summit?" The Toad asked. In response Mario nodded his head rapidly. "No... I didn't see anyone like that. I sure didn't see anyone come in or out of this house let alone a Star! I wonder Mario... if you just had a dream?" Mario shook his head rapidly knowing it wasn't a dream.

"Although maybe not... It could have been some sort of message from a Star Spirit. They live in Star Haven. Shooting Star Summit is the closest place to Star Haven, so it'd make sense... Who knows? In any case, I'm glad to see you recovered! I know the Goombas would be happy if you paid them a visit that girl too!" The toad then finished. Mario then walked to the door then turned around.

Mario:Bye ***WAVES *Turns to door**

Mario knew who the ginger was and ran outside running so fast Sonic would actually be impressed.

Mario: No sign of Lucahjin

Mario then saw a goomba and walked over to him. "Howdy Mario! Feeling better! "Feel free to rest in our house." Mario then told him he needed to go. "You have to leave right now? Oh Shooting Star Summit! Something important, no doubt. Well I believe that the summit is near Toad Town. You'll have to wait a bit. I have to fix this gate before you can head out East. The earthquake the other day really did a job on it. Did you feel that quake? Shoot! I thought the sky was falling! Just relax and don't worry. I'll have this done in a jiffy!" He Understood and walked away into a house.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

Mario: Lucahjin!

"Mario! You're finally awake are you alright!? By the way, I found Fuc- Link too! He's just over there, He's been awake and said we shouldn't leave until you woke up now that you're awake we ca leave now!" Lucahjin was excited to leave now and called Link over. Link happily and excitedly ran over to where they were. "Mario you're finally awake that means that we could leave now! I was getting tired of waiting!" Exclaimed a Link getting ready to go and hit the road.

Mario: We can't

"What do you mean we can't!?" Link was asking/yelling at the top of his lungs.

Mario: The gate is broken and a goomba is trying to fix it.

Link just groaned in response. Lucahjin was just standing right there thinking if she was going on a adventure of her own and if she wasn't, she's going to make it happen anyway. "Hey Mario can Link and I join you on you're adventure?" Lucahjin was hoping for a yes while Linkwas looking eager for Adventure.

Mario: Hmmmm HHHmmmm HHHMMMMM

"Come on spit it out of your mustache!" Link commanded "Don't Shave it for later!" Link broke out into laughter laughing at his own joke gripping at his sides (Child At Heart Forever made Link a pun/joke person and I wanted to do the same so yeah :P) "Typical Chuggaconroy pun" Lcahjin sighed.

Mario: Okay your on the adventure, I wasn't going to say no by the way.

"I know that but obviously the elf didn't."Lucahjin said "Hey who are you calling an elf! I'm obviously a Hylian!" Link retorted "Whatever by the way we should get going." Lucah told Link and Mario.

**_Lucahjin_**

**_HP:5_**

**_FP:5_**

**_Attack:_**

**_Multiple weapons 2 damage_**

**_Pokemon takes 3 FP_**

**_Joshthslt_**

**_Snggltits_**

**_My Balls!_**

**_Analvlcano_**

**_Donndrilz_**

**_Syphilis_**

**_Buttplug_**

**_Punch 1 Damage_**

**_Link_**

**_HP:5_**

**_FP:5_**

**_Attack:_**

**_Shank 3 Damage if done correctly_**

**_Tornado throw 2 FP 4 Damage_**

**_Spin Attack 3 FP 5 Damage if done correctly_**

"Yeah Let's Go!" Lucah yelled while skipping out the door with Mario and Link following right behind her.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

"Hey Mario! I'm Goombario! You're biggest fan! You don't know what this means to meet you! Seriously! An ove excited Goombario Said.

Mario just wanted to leave and save Princess Peach And go to shooting Star summit. Lucah was just happy she was going on her own adventure. Link wanted to find all of his friends he happily found. They just walked away into a house. They found a old goomba half asleep while standing up. They ignored her and went to the back door they went through it.

"Sir, what are you doing!" "HI!" "How you doing old man!"

"Oh yes you startled me! Hm, Yes Mario, isn't it and... Ginger bread also... and Elfy? It's Link!" "And Lucahjin!" They said angrily. "So you've awakened at last! Good! Knew You'd pull through! Call me Goompa. I'm the goomba grandfather so... Goompa," He told the 3 "Could you give me the details later ? I'm busy fixing the veranda." The 3 just walked away. When they exited the house, Goombario Ran to him almost crashed into Link.

"Oh! Mario... my dad was looking for you. He said to tell you he finished fixing the gate."

"Yes, let's go!" Lucah shouted running to the gate. "Now that thats FIXED up let's go!" Link said Earning sigh from Mario. "Oh Come on I never get a Break!"Link sighed walking over to Lucah.

"So I guess you can travel to Toad Town and Shooting Star Summit now huh?"

Mario responded by nodding, and Goombario walked away sadly. Mario Ran after his friends at the gate. He was not surprised Goompapa and Goombaria were waiting for them there.

"Hoo! What a job! Sorry to keep you waiting. The gate is finally fixed. If you take this road straight ahead, you'll eventually come to Toad Town, home of Princess Peach's Castle!" Goompapa stated the 3 were happy to leave. "I believe that Shooting Star Summit is just beyond there. It's too bad you can't stay... I feel like we just met you! But duty calls, I know.

"Good Luck!" added Goombaria

Then, a cackle was echoing through the air. The six turned to find Kammy Koopa hovering on her broom. Mario, Lucahjin, and Link all snarled simultaneously. Remembering her at the castle.

"Bleh heh heh he he he... my instincts were right. Mario... I can't believe you're walking on your feet after taking such a beating from King Bowser. You're a hardy one, all right! I was smart to come here and check on you." Kammy snickered. Lucahjin just scoffed.

"we have Names too!"

"Quiet inferior life forms!"

Mario: ...

"What's that daddy? What's that wired thing flying?" Asked Goombaria innocently

"Weird? Why you little... I am a beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name: Kammy Koopa! I wishI had time to teach you a lesson brat! But, no Mario, Luke, Lint! Hear this! It is useless for you to save Princess Peach. Ridiculous! Laughable! As you seen, King Bowser is more powerful than even you can deal with this time! Here's a gift from him" Kammy chuckled evilly.

"Still not our **NAMES**!" Link Shouted frustrated at the koopa.

**"QUIET!"**

Suddenly, using her magic she made a yellow block and crushed the fixed gate. Goompapa was crying shouting into the sky because his hard work had been destried. Lucahjin sweat dropped at this.

"Mario! You will kneel and weep when you see the wonderful changes that King Bowser has made! The **WORLDS **are ours now!" Kammy cackled

"I just fixed the gate... I took over and hour..." Goompaped sobbed quietly. "Nobody say gate to me ever agian... Kammy Koopa THAT FIEND!" He shouted when he stopped sobbing.

Lucahjin explained about the kidnapping and the floating castle also how they had to go to Shooting Star Summit to meet Eldstar. Goombaria then realized something and spoke up and said something to her father.

"Dad, We got to do something, right?" The young goomba said to her father. "Mario-" "AHEM" "Mario, Elfy, and Ginger gotta save the princess! No one else can do it!"

"Here's an idea! Maybe we can break the block with Goompa's big hammer!" Lucahjin chuckled when he said that. "I think he's using it right know to fix the veranda. Go ask for it will you?" They nodded and went into the house. Goomma was inside half asleep 3 walked through the door and were just standing dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Well that concludes another chapter and this time I think I did pretty well on writing it till next time!<p> 


End file.
